Great Techs Think Alike
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When a young boy hides in the Grant Mansion to escape some bullies, he finds some unlikely new friends who have a knack for mechanics and engineering the same as he.


**(Alright, guys, here is my brand new Ben10 OC, Peter Imari. Hope you like him in this story. Peter Imari and Ally Drewood belong to me. The town of Staybrook Rachel and Sasha and the Grant mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Omnitrix aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Also, the name Imari is front he African word for "Loyal and Faithful".)**

* * *

 **Great Techs Think Alike**

* * *

"Get back here, you little whimp!" cried out three boys, both of them big and buff, as they chased after another boy. This boy in question was an african american at the age of 8, named Peter Imari. He was on his back to his house after a day at a school program about a few minutes earlier when the group of bullies attacked him. He had recently become a victim to the bullying after he just moved in from Detroit, when his father found a position in Staybrook, California, at a engineering company. Peter was following in his fathers footsteps, but he not only longed to be an engineer, he had longed to become an inventor; already he had proven in school that he was a very creative young man and was excellent in making small projects he would present at show-and-tells.

However, at this moment, all that Peter could think of besides circuits, bolts and wires was to get himself as far from those bullies as possible. He had to find a place for protection, a place where those bullies behind him would not each him and cause harm.

That's when he spotted the Grant Mansion up ahead and ran much quicker until he reached the front yard and spotted a window was open. Without thinking, he catapulted himself inside and quickly closed and locked the window. As he peered through the window he was surprised to find that the bullies had stopped and began running back, almost as if something had scared them.

"Now, what could have scared them?" Peter asked himself as he then looked about the room he was in; a living room of some sort with a large couch, a comfortable chair, an empty fireplace and a big screen tv. "This must be the home of some millionaire," Peter guessed, but then he remembered what the mansion looked like on the outside. "-but, Millionaires don't live in houses straight out of a scary story."

Just then, a sound of electric crackling and metal clacking sounded off form somewhere downstairs; making Peter very scared, but also very curious.

As he found a door that lead down to the lower levels, Peter took a deep breathe and ventured down in to the unknown.

* * *

"It's a good thing that it's Spring Break, Rachel," Sasha giggled as she came down the stairs while she was applying some tanning lotion on her arms, wearing a nice bathing suit as well. "-otherwise I would look about as pale as a ghost by the time I'm in Malibu."

"I know how you feel, Sasha." Rachel commented, also putting on some tanning lotion on her. The two sisters were getting ready to head outside to get some sun and to tan for a short time, so as to not get skin cancer. "Hey, I almost forgot that Ally was coming over today. Her parents are going out of state for a conference and have asked me to watch her."

"Oh, you're right. We won't be home during the week." Sasha remembered, but then she also remembered about their housemates. "Hang on a sec. Remember the aliens, Rachel?"

"Ah, you are right. They like her so much, I'm sure they can watch her while we are gone. Jeez, I just worry too much." Rachel shook her head and the girls laughed.

Just then, a boy's scream could be heard form downstairs, startling the sisters. "What was that?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know, but let's go find out."

* * *

Rachel and Sasha raced down the stairs until they came to the level at where all of the electricity and plumbing was located, and once again another scream could be heard. They then came into the laboratory, seeing that three of their aliens housemates were surrounding something at a corner of the room. The aliens in question were Upgrade, Grey Matter and Jurry Rig.

"Take it easy, kid. We aren't gonna hurt you," Upgrade spoke as he tried to reach out to the boy, who was crouched on the ground and shaking in fear.

"Get away! Don't probe me!"

"What the...?" asked Rachel as she came forward and stopped in surprise at seeing the boy curled up and shaking hard. She went closer to him and gently touched his shoulder, making him jump in fear, but then his frightened eyes saw her and he glanced between here and the aliens. Rachel noticed.

"Don't be afraid," she said gently. "Our friends aren't going to hurt you."

"She's right, kid," said Grey Matter. "But we were wondering what you're doing here?"

Peter looked at them all, wondering if he should tell them. Seeing the girl kneeling beside him, he thought of her as a shield of protection and took a deep breath, having a feeling if one of the aliens meant to hurt him, she and the other girl would keep him safe. "Okay. I was being chased by school kids who often bullied me, an dI saw this place and thought i could hide in here. Then, I saw the kids run off for some reason; I had no idea why and decided to look around. That's when I came down here, hoping to find the owner," He then shivered again. "...that's also when I found these three. Are they going to hug my face and lay eggs inside of me?"

Hearing this sic-fi reference, the three aliens laughed. "Now, what makes you think that we would do that to you, kid?" Upgrade asked.

"You are aliens, aren't you?"

"We are, yes. But, there is no way we would do anything those Hollywood versions of aliens do, like laying eggs in your stomach, or ask to be taken to your leader." Grey Matter answered.

After he nodes his head in understanding, Peter's attention was then drawn to a table that had gun-like objects on the table. They were rather large, but big enough to be held by a human, and had bulbous green tubs found on the back end of each. "If you aren't going to hurt me then what are those you are making?" Peter asked, which Upgrade gladly explained that these 'guns' were actually water-guns that he, Jurry Rigg and Grey Matter were making so to have water fights when Ally Drewood came over for the week. "Ally? I heard about her. She's that artist from school, right?"

"Yes."

"I remember working with her on an art project where we were making moving artwork. I did most of the mechanics and she did the decorating." Peter mentioned.

"You did those mechanics?" asked Jury Rigg, speaking for the first time since Peter had met him. The boy nodded. "Ally showed me that project and I have to say I'm impressed."

Peter blinked. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," said the small, red alien. "That was pretty high tech for someone your age. You'd no doubt make a good scientist someday."

Peter almost took offense at the first statement as everyone else had told him there was no way a kid his age could do such mechanics, but then he heard the second statement and realized the alien was complimenting him and noting how Peter was young, and yet came up with something very high tech. Rachel smiled at seeing the look on Peter's face.

"Jury Rigg is an expert builder," she explained. "He can build, break, and fix anything in record time."

"Very true," said Sasha before she turned to Jury Rigg. "Aliens aren't the only ones with mechanics on the brain," she said with a smile.

Grey Matter then asked Peter if he would like to join in and help ad in some upgrades, and Peter, feeling more comfortable with his new acquaintances, said he would be glad to. The boy and his three new alien friends immediately had a fun time exchanging ideas for the water guns upgrades that Peter nearly forgot how long he was staying at the house. He excused himself and said that if he saw Ally sometime this week he would tell her about him meeting her friends. It wouldn't take long for a brand new human addition to be added into the extended Extra Terrestrial family.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

 **(I hope you liked Peter. I admit I was having trouble finding a type of talent he would be good at, but then I thought that mechanisms and engineering would fit perfectly with him. Expect to see him again in The Fire Inside your Heart. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
